Field
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-57069) discloses a motorcycle including a step-like height adjusting member disposed on a bottom plate of a seat on which an occupant sits, the height adjusting member enabling a height of the seat to be adjusted.
The motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a structure wherein adjusting the height of the seat disposed posterior to a fuel tank results in the seat being moved in a longitudinal direction. No consideration is, however, given to prevention of a change in appearance before and after the adjustment. As a result, continuity in appearance of the seat and the fuel tank is likely to change greatly before and after a seat height adjustment, so that a visual impression of the vehicle appearance may change.